Nothing Is Simple
by AquaticSands
Summary: Based on the episode where Riley and Maya sneak out to visit Josh and NYU. After walking her home Riley invites Josh to stay the night. And from there develops a love-triangle that becomes more and more complicated. Can Riley and Josh really keep their secret, or will things eventually start to come out? Rated M for some sexual references. Riley/Josh, Joshaya, and some Rucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The night was colder than it had been when he first walked to the college. But Josh still felt obligated to see his niece and her friend home safely. And though Maya was playing coy and staying a step ahead of him, doing her best to ignore his presence he still saw her sneaking a glimpse at him every couple blocks. Josh felt flattered that someone liked him so much she would risk getting in trouble just to see him. Then there was Riley, who also risked getting in trouble just to help a friend out. Josh couldn't help but wish he had friends that dedicated to him.

Maya's house was closer than Riley's. Riley took a few steps back from Maya's doorstep as Josh gave her an awkward hug. "Thanks for coming out. It's nice to know someone cares about me so much that they would take such a risk." Maya decided not to point out that she snuck out almost every night and instead embraced his hug.

Then just as Maya was starting to feel sad that the hug had to end eventually she turned and walked in her house saying "Yeah whatever, I was headed that direction anyway," making sure to close the door so Josh couldn't see the tears rolling down her cheeks from what could only be one of the happiest moment of her life.

"She likes playing hard to get huh?" Josh jokes with Riley as the two of them continue up the block.

"That's Maya for ya." Riley just shakes her head smiling. "She would never let you see her real emotions."

"Well she's definitely got a good head on her shoulders. She'll make someone a good girlfriend one day." Josh glances over his shoulder and catches Maya watching them through the window. Though the curtain quickly closes soon after.

"Don't you mean she'll make you a good girlfriend," Riley jokes lightly punching him in the arm. Josh blushes but doesn't respond, instead glancing one last time back at Maya's house as it became more distant. And though faint he could tell the curtain was parted again, as Maya took one last glimpse as well.

The rest of their walk was uneventful and as they got back to Riley's bay window Josh still hadn't said a word. He would never admit it to Riley right now. But for some reason he couldn't get Maya out of his head. How dedicated she was to him. How could he be so foolish as to not like her.

"Thanks again for walking us home Josh," Riley says as Josh climbs through the window as well. "Just please don't tell on me for going out. I really was just looking out for Maya."

Josh nods, "Don't worry I won't tell them. I've snuck out a few times, it's part of growing up." There was a short pause then Josh points behind Riley into the darkness. "Can't promise he won't tell though."

Riley was confused but turned to where he pointed. Much to her surprise there was her brother, Auggie, sitting up in her bed. A mischievous smile written across his face as he let out a cackle of laughter. "Oh no."

"Hahaha Riley's been a bad girl. Riley's been a bad girl." He begins to chant though not very loud at first. But by the second or third time he repeated the phrase Riley began to fear her parents would hear.

"Shut up." Riley demanded but this just made it worse. Auggie started throwing the pillows Riley had stuffed under the covers to the floor while still chanting the words 'Riley's been a bad girl!'

Auggie was about to scream the words at the top of his lungs. But Josh spoke before he could. "Ok Auggie, what do you want?" There was a nervousness to his voice, he knew he should have called his brother the instant he found Riley at the college. But he didn't, instead he decided to try to sneak them back home. Cory was not going to be too happy with him either if he found out.

Though Auggie was young, he caught on to Josh's insecurity. And once again laughed "Hahaha! See Riley, Josh knows when someone has the upper-hand. He then reaches under the cover and reveals a small piece of paper."

"Hey! That looks like a page from my diary!" Riley gasps and moves to retrieve the paper. But Auggie easily evades her.

"It was a blank page actually, now its my list of demands" Auggie retorts handing the paper to Josh. "Though I did get bored and read some of your diary..." He makes a gagging face. "BORING!" Then laughing again he adds "Though last Thursday's entry was interesting. You know the one about you and Luc..." This time Auggie couldn't evade Riley as she tackled him covering his mouth.

"My diary is my thoughts for my eyes only!" Riley was furious, her brother was now blackmailing her, and he had read her diary! Auggie squirmed beneath her but she did her best to hold onto him and keep his mouth shut...

Auggie soon wriggled his way out though and stood up once more. He didn't scream this time, but he did look Riley directly in the eyes and say "I guess tonight wasn't the only time you were a bad girl huh Riley?" Her faced instantly turned dark red as she began to regret this night more and more. Then she lunged to attempt to tackle him again, but missed as Auggie jumped back onto the bed.

"What happened last Thursday?" Josh asked looking up from Auggie's list of demands.

Riley turned her gaze towards Josh now, he could see the dread in her eyes. He felt bad that he asked now realizing she really didn't want whatever it was to come out. "Just tell me what this little brat wants..."

Josh took the hint and returned to the list. "Well first off it says he wants ice cream for breakfast every morning. And that you have to do his homework for at least a month." Josh laughs as he continues down the list of demands, each getting more bizarre. "Oh he also wants you to buy him a miniature zebra for Ava."

"Oh come on!" Riley says loudly before covering her own mouth worrying she might wake her parents herself. "Seriously?"

"Ava likes zebra's, she told me to get her a zebra." Auggie shrugs his shoulders adding, "I don't know where to find a zebra."

"Like we do?!" Riley picks up the biggest pillow she can find and tosses in Auggie's direction. "Where are we going to find a zebra?"

"That's not my problem." Auggie begins laughing once again. He was like a hyena that just wouldn't shut up. Though a pillow to the face stopped him momentarily. "Find me a zebra or I find mom!"

Josh decided he should be the voice of reason. "Ok Auggie, lets be serious. We can't get you a zebra. There's no way I can talk Topanga into feeding you ice cream for breakfast. And if Riley does your homework you won't learn anything."

Auggie's arms were now crossed and he had a sour face. "You keep digging yourself deeper. If you can't do what I want, then I'm gonna just have to tell."

"How about this," Josh says kneeling down to Auggie's eye level and pulling out his wallet. "How about I give you twenty dollars and I don't tell your parents that you were trying to blackmail your sister for a pet zebra."

Auggie's face scrunched up as if he had eaten a lemon. "You drive a hard bargain," he snatches the twenty from Josh's hand, "but that sounds like a deal." He then turns and walks out the door mumbling to himself "I still have to find Ava a zebra... or she's gonna kill me!"

Riley and Josh laugh as the door shuts behind Auggie. "Wow I'm glad that's over with!" Riley says falling back onto her now destroyed bed. Pillows and blankets were strewn across the room from chasing Auggie. She was tired from the walk home, but now she was definitely ready for bed after all that running around. "Think I'm going to go to bed after I pick up this mess."

"Here I can help clean up." Josh offers and picks up two pillows from the floor.

"Oh its ok. You probably have a long walk back to the college to talk to those girls..."

"I don't think I'm going to go back. I'll see enough of that place next semester when I'm going there. As for the girls, they aren't really my type anyway." Josh tosses a giant blanket onto the bed, covering up Riley as well. She gets out from under it easily enough and begins evening it out across the bed.

"So does that mean someone else is more your type?" Riley was now grinning. "Like maybe... Maya?"

"Umm uhh... No. Of course not. I just don't think those other girls were right for me." He stammers trying to sound natural. Though even he could hear his nervousness. "Anyway I'll probably just sleep on the couch. Cory said I could crash here if I didn't stay at the college." He then turns and heads for the door attempting to get out before Riley asked any more questions.

Riley decided to not tease him about Maya, but she could tell there was something he wasn't saying. Instead she walked him to the living room to say good night. But much to both of their surprise Shawn was asleep on the couch. "Oh yeah I forgot Shawn was hanging out with Dad earlier." Riley comments as Shawn began to snore.

"It's alright, I can sleep on the floor. Just need a good pillow." Josh responds and gestures towards Riley, "Think I could borrow a pillow?"

"Sure," she says and the two walk back to her room. Once back inside Riley shuts the door and suggests "If you want we can just share my bed." It was almost comical the look Josh gave her, Riley really knew how to make things unknowingly awkward.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea. If your mom or dad came in they might get the wrong idea..." Josh responds nervously.

"Oh come on, there's nothing wrong with it." She jumps onto the bed and bounces slightly. "Plus it's a whole lot better than the hardwood floor."

She did have a point her bed would be much better than the cold hardwood floor. But if Cory came in and saw them... A pillow hits him in the face. "Come on Josh, stop being so weird."

"Ok, ok. But only because you insist." He says and removes his shoes. "Just make sure you stay on your side," he jokes.

Riley laughs, "I will. As long as you don't hog all the covers." She then opens her a drawer and removes some clothes. "I'll be right back, going to change into my pajamas." She then leaves and heads to the bathroom to change leaving Josh alone in her newly made bed.

Thoughts began to race through his head of the night. Like how Maya had come all the way to NYU just to see him. Like how he was starting to maybe actually have feelings for her. He then moves as far to one side of the bed as he can. And like how he was now about to share a bed with her best friend. Now a new thought popped into his head, what if Maya found them in the morning. Would she take it the wrong way?

It didn't take Riley long to change and she soon emerged through the doorway. All thoughts of Maya were washed from Josh's head when he saw Riley. She had a loose tank-top on and some short pajama shorts. He was at a loss for words. She was beautiful. Then he was disgusted with himself, having such thoughts about his brother's daughter. He rolled over to look away, but couldn't as next to the bed was a mirror showing her reflection coming towards the bed.

"Night Josh." Riley says innocently as she slips beneath the same covers, and she made no effort to stay towards her side and instead ended up more towards the middle.

"Good... night." Josh says nervously as he felt her body heat near him. What had he gotten himself into? Perhaps he should just go sleep on the floor after all. But he didn't get up, instead after everything that had happened that night he quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Josh knew he was dreaming, but he didn't care. Holding Maya in his arms he twirled her around as they danced. Looking deep into her eyes he knew that she was the one for him. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and brought her in close, whispering in her ear "Be with me forever." He then woke up.

For a moment he felt as if he was still dreaming. For it felt as if he was still hugging Maya. He could feel the heat radiating from her. Could feel the gentle softness of her skin. Could smell the lavender in her soft brown hair. This startled Josh awake more than he was! Maya didn't have brown hair... but Riley did.

To Josh's surprise and possible horror he was actually hugging Riley. Somehow in the night the two had rolled closer, and now she had her back to his chest and he was hugging her. "Oh god!" he said aloud and was about to jerk away from her. But he didn't. Instead he took a deep breath to calm down as to not startle Riley awake. He then realizes just where exactly his hands are. One was wrapped around her stomach but the other... was laying gently on top of her left breast. "Ahh crap..."

He subtly tried to move his uppermost hand, but Riley was laying on his arm in such a way he could only move it slightly. And any way he moved it ended with him being dangerously near her breasts. Then Riley stirred slightly as the warmth of his hand was gone. She sleepily pushes his hand back to her breast and puts pressure. "Ohh... Lucas."

Completely embarrassed now, and powerless to move his hand Josh didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe the situation he was in, "Riley... umm... I'm not Lucas. This is josh. I probably shouldn't be," but Josh is cut short as Riley responds sleepily.

"Mmm Josh." This time Riley pressed his hand harder and could feel her press her body against him as well. "Josh..."

"Wait what?" Josh says now more awake than ever. "Riley we really shouldn't be doing this. Your dad or mom could come in or anything." She releases the pressure on his hand, and to his surprise rolls over to look him in the eyes.

Josh realized she hadn't been asleep when she had said his name. And if there was any doubt in his mind it was wiped away when she said "Are my parents walking in the only reason you want to stop?" Rather than give him time to respond she instead pulled the covers away and stood up, stretched then walked casually to the door and locked it. Josh sits up as she says,"Now they can't." She then returns to her place beside him and snuggled closer.

"Riley we really shouldn't be doing this. You have a boyfriend. And I think I'm starting to have feelings for Maya." As much as Josh was enjoying the situation he knew that it was more likely to turn out bad for him than not. Though he was still utterly confused as to how he really felt about it, because he could just as easily get up and leave. But he doesn't.

"Do you like Maya because she thinks for herself? Does what she wants? Doesn't care what others think about her? Because she's a bad girl sometimes?" Riley asked in a soft voice with that ever present smile of hers.

"Yeah, that's a few of the reasons. I guess."

"Well I can be like Maya too. I can be a bad girl like she is." Riley then puts her arm around him. "If you didn't have feelings for me too, you would have left a long time ago."

"I think you're right." Josh finally admits as he puts his arm around her too. "It's just weird because I'm your..." but Riley puts her finger to his lips.

"Don't say it. You're my friend, a very good friend at that." She leans in cheek to cheek with him. "I feel safe when I'm with you."

"What about Lucas? Doesn't he make you feel the same way?"

"He does too." Riley admits, "But he isn't here right now. I can't have two people that make me feel safe?" Her logic was well put and hard to argue with.

"I guess you're right. But don't you think Lucas and Maya wouldn't really approve?" Josh was still cheek to cheek with her. He could feel every breath she took. He almost didn't care what Lucas thought. Though secretly hoped Maya never found out.

"Who says they have to know?" Riley responds as if she could read his mind. Then she gives him a light kiss. He nervously kisses her back but breaks away fast. "Oh come on, don't act like you don't like me." She then moves her hand to the crotch of his pants which now was sticking up a few inches higher than normal. "Because I can tell you do."

Josh finally gave in. He didn't respond and instead just kissed her. She kissed him back and the two made out in the bed for a few minutes. Once things finally calmed down Riley whispered in his ear, "See I can be a bad girl like Maya."

Josh chuckles, "Well you can be a bad girl with me all you want." He then leans in for another kiss, which Riley happily obliges.

Soon they had kicked the covers in the floor and Riley was laying on top of him still kissing. His hands wandered up to her breast once more and as he squeezed she let out a light moan. After a few more minutes she leans in and whispers "Remember me chasing Auggie around last night because he read my diary?"

"Uhh yeah?" Josh responds unsure where she was going with this.

"Want me to show you what I learned last Thursday?" Riley asks and Josh nods curiously. "Ok, close your eyes."

As he closes his eyes he feels her hands on his pants again. And then to his surprise she unzips them. 'She couldn't mean...' he thinks and soon finds out what it was. Josh had never had such a thing done to him before but he had always heard about it. He would never admit it, but he had only ever kissed a girl before now. But now... his mind was about to explode.

A few minutes later it was all over with. He felt his energy drain as Riley finished her task. To his surprise she just swallowed deeply before snuggling back up to him. She settled her head on his chest and waited for him to respond.

"Wow... Riley that was amazing." Josh finally responds dumbfounded. "That's actually the first time I've did anything like that."

"Seriously?" Riley asked surprised. "I figured you would have done lots of things."

"Nope, I've mainly been concentrating on my grades. And any girl I've dated I've only really kissed." Josh pauses for a second then asks, "Does this mean we are uhh... I don't know dating now or something?"

Riley giggles, "Don't be silly. I told you I have a boyfriend. And you are totally in love with my best friend." Once again Riley had managed to utterly confuse Josh. But she followed up with "But that doesn't mean we can't have our little secret as well right?" She then leans in and kisses him softly.

"I guess you're right," he says smiling and returns her kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying this Riley/Josh pairing. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Josh had fallen back asleep with Riley still resting on his chest. He was also the first of the two to wake up to the knocks at her door.

"Riley, honey its time to get up," Topanga called through the door and then tried to open it. She knocked a few more times and said "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes," then left.

"Riley wake up." Josh says pushing her gently. Riley just rolled over from him and said "Five more minutes," playfully pushing him back.

"Five minutes or not, I gotta go now." Josh says jumping out of bed and grabbing his shoes. He quickly throws them on. He then heads towards the bay window and Riley sensing that he really was about to leave finally sat up in bed.

Sleepily she asked "Where are you going. I told you it'll be alright. I'll just tell them there was no where else for you to sleep." She then gave her best smile and Josh almost believed her. But it wasn't going to work.

"Sorry Riley, the fact is it's a lot easier to not explain this at all than it is to have to explain this." He nervously points towards the door. "Would be a little easier if the door wasn't locked."

"You're probably right," she regrettably agrees. Then as Josh opened the window Riley stopped him for a moment. "I'll see you later?"

Josh nods, "Of course. I'm just going to go down and come in through the front door." He then leans down and gives her one last kiss before squeezing through the window.

Riley shuts the window behind him as she hears another rapping at the door. "Riley you really need to get out of bed!" It was her mother again, Riley was really starting to dislike her persistence.

"Ok mom! I'm coming just give me a second." She then lumbered over to her closet to pick out her outfit. All the while Josh was in the back of her mind, what a crazy night.

* * *

Josh finished climbing down the fire escape and felt the solid ground beneath him. He let out a sigh of relief, 'well that was close,' he thinks turning the corner of the building. He was about to walk up to the door when he saw Maya coming up the street. He could tell she saw him as well as she began to subtly walk faster.

"Well good morning Maya!" He greets her as she comes closer. A smile stretched across her face at his greeting and she ran the last few steps to meet him.

"Good morning!" She responds and then just stares at him lost in his eyes unable to form another sentence.

After a few awkward seconds he nods towards the door, "Coming up for breakfast as well?"

"Mainly just coming to walk with Riley to school. But I might eat something." She says and starts walking to the door with Josh. "Thanks again for walking me home last night. I hope it didn't keep you too long from your big college party."

Josh opens the door and let's Maya enter first. "I decided not to go back to the party."

Maya stops dead in her tracks. This sort of made her happy. "Really?"

"Yeah, those girls weren't really my type. And I can always hang out with my buddy some other time," he explains and the two of them continue on. He glances over at Maya and remembers the night before and how she had watched him until he was out of sight. Suddenly he is flooded with emotions over what he really wanted. He never imagined he would have feelings for two girls at the same time. One of which seemed perfectly ok with him dating the other.

A small flight of stairs lead to the second floor where Riley's apartment was. About midway up Maya paying more attention to Josh than her feet missed one of the steps and stumbled. But she didn't fall, instead Josh caught her hand and helped her back up. "Careful now, I'd hate to see you get hurt." He says as she regains her footing.

No one has probably seen Maya smile as big as she was now. "Thank you." She whispers unable to catch her breath from the fact that he was holding her hand right now. "Josh your so sweet."

"You aren't so bad yourself." He responds as they finish walking to the top of the stairs still holding hands. At the top they stop again. Maya could tell he wanted to say something, could see it in his eyes. Then finally he says something. "Maya I have feelings for you. I just don't know how else to say it."

Utterly stunned Maya just stared back with her mouth agape. She always wanted to hear those words come from his mouth. But never did she imagine it would come true. Then she began to second guess herself, she had to of heard him wrong. She was going crazy, right?

"I know I've been trying to ignore the fact that you liked me. I've been fighting the fact that I liked you too. But three years difference isn't much, I can see that now." He then took her other hand into his and waited for her to respond.

It took a moment, a very long moment for Josh. But Maya finally asks in a whisper, "What made you change your mind?"

"Well Riley helped me see that the age thing isn't that big of a deal." Josh pauses for a moment before nervously adding "We talked last night, she really opened my eyes to the fact that a small gap of three years isn't nothing."

"Really?" Maya couldn't believe it. Riley had really done it, she had convinced Josh to give her a chance. Then ecstatically she says "Riley is such a great friend! She always has my back."

Josh felt a little guilty leaving out the extra stuff him and Riley talked about or did. But it seemed as if Riley wanted him to be with Maya so he figured why not give it a shot. Josh begins to stammer his words as he says "So I guess what I'm saying is uhh, do you wanna go on a date or something?"

"Hell yeah!" Maya responds with enthusiasm. "I'll skip school if you want. We can go wherever you want!" She was excited now, her day couldn't get any better.

"I don't think you should really be skipping school," Josh responds, "But perhaps we can grab a pizza after?"

Maya snarled her nose slightly, she really wanted a reason to skip school. But given that she would have something to look forward too she figured she could bare with it for a few hours. Especially if it meant she got to be with Josh after! "Sounds good, though I really can skip school if you want."

"Nah it's ok. I have some paperwork and stuff to do at NYU first. You should be getting out about the time I'm finished." Then unable to hold back any longer Josh leaned in and gave Maya a short kiss. He could feel her nervousness as their lips pressed together. Maya didn't kiss as gently as Riley did pressing in hard on his lips as they stood there.

Josh then felt guilty a little, having now kissed both Riley and Maya within the past ten minutes. That thought faded though as Maya wrapped her arms around his waist and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Neither cared they were standing in the middle of the hallway just a few doors away from Riley's apartment. That is until the door opened.

They had stopped kissing but were still in a half-hug when Shawn came out the door, closing it behind him. He just glanced at the two who both looked like they had been caught red handed. He didn't say anything about them hugging though and instead walked by rather briskly. "Good morning." he greets bounding down the stairs. "Sorry to run so fast, but I'm late to meet Katy."

Then as quickly as he appeared Shawn was gone. "Awkward..." Josh and Maya said at the same time then each laughed. "So I guess we should probably go in." Josh says and the two walk to the door and enter holding hands.

"Josh! Maya! Good morning." Cory greets them as they enter. "Just in time for breakfast. Have a seat."

"My brother!" Josh greets him back and takes a seat at the table. Maya sits next to him but only momentarily. As soon as she saw Riley come out of her room she jumps up and runs over to her.

"Bay window now." Maya says taking Riley by the arm.

"Now?" Riley asks glancing at Josh. She wanted so much to sit with him and eat breakfast. What could be so important that Maya couldn't wait to tell her.

"Yes now. Trust me, awesome morning!" Maya says back and drags her towards her room.

"Yeah definitely an awesome morning," Riley giggles and subtly gives Josh a wink before Maya successfully got her in the room.

Maya closes the door hard behind them and screams in happiness as she starts jumping up and down. "Josh asked me on a date! Josh asked me on a date!" She says twice just to make sure Riley heard her. "Thank you so much girl, he said you helped bring him around to his senses." Maya then starts to go into detail of her first kiss with him.

Riley was happy for her friend, but couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy as well. She knew she shouldn't, even knew that she had encouraged it. But why then did she feel a little sad as Maya went into the details of how awesome her kiss was. The more she heard about their kiss, the more Riley just wanted Maya to shut up. She knew she would probably have to share Josh in order to keep up the facade, but she didn't realize she would have to hear about every single detail.

Riley did her best to share in her friend's excitement. And after the jealousy subsided a little she even found it turned her on a little to hear about him being with another girl. And as Maya continued to ramble about how awesome the kiss was, Riley took solace in the fact that she had still did more with him that Maya had.

"Riley your foods getting cold." Her mother called once more as Maya was finishing up her story.

Maya and Riley exit the room both giggling and happy. Maya found her a seat to Josh's left and Riley sat on his right. Cory then asks "So Josh how did you like NYU?"

"It was a really nice place. I met some new friends, and got closer to some old ones." Under the table he held Maya's hand and she laid her head gently on his shoulder. Meanwhile unbeknownst to Maya, Riley was playfully tapping Josh's foot with her own. "All in all I had a great time."

"Well that's excellent!" Topanga says joining them at the table. "What are you planning to study?"

"I was thinking of either going for a bachelors in either science or mathematics." Josh responds taking a bite of his eggs. "I'd like to be a teacher. Like my big brother." He smiles and nods appreciatively towards Cory. "He's always inspired me to do my best. I'd like to do the same for others."

"That's great to hear." Cory says happy that his brother still looks up to him. "I never thought you would be a teacher. But I think you would make a great one."

"I think so too," Riley says giving Josh sly smile. "You might even get to work with Dad one day."

"That would be great. But I'm sure John Quincy isn't an easy school to get to teach at," Josh replies.

Topanga laughs then jokingly says "Trust me it's not too hard."

"Really?" Cory responds only half-jokingly.

"Oh honey, calm down." Topanga says patting him on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding of course."

Riley checked her phone and realized the time. "We better get going or we're going to be late." She then jumps up from the table and quickly heads to her room.

"Guess I better head out too. Have to talk to one of my Advisers today." Josh says standing up as well.

Riley returns a few seconds later with her backpack saying, "Ok I'm ready." Maya and Josh where already waiting on her at the door.

As the three of them left Cory made a slight observation. "Was Josh holding Maya's hand?"

Once more Topanga laughed and responded, "If I had to guess I'd say Maya more likely has his hand hostage again."

Cory nods, "You're probably right.

* * *

"Wanna walk us to school?" Riley asks Josh once they were outside.

"Or I could just skip school and walk you to NYU." Maya adds attempting one last time to skip the school day and jump right to spending time with Josh.

"Now Maya as a future teacher I couldn't let you skip out on school." Josh replies and still holding her hand starts walking in the direction of John Quincy.

Riley was feeling a little left out and followed slightly behind the two. She knew she had suggested that Josh give Maya a chance. But once more she felt a tinge of jealousy and also a little lonely as Maya happily walked with him. Then as if Josh sensed her sadness he glances around and says "Come on up here Riley. No need to hang back just because me and Maya are..." he then turns towards Maya not sure if to call her his girlfriend yet or not, "closer friends."

Maya caught on fast and quickly said "his girlfriend. Future wife." Then grinning widely she pulls him a little closer to her almost making Josh lose his footing.

Riley just laughs. "Maya you've been together like five minutes and you're already engaged?"

"Maybe not officially." Maya lays her hand on top of Josh's head. "But I can read minds, and I know that's what he's thinking." The three then continue up the block towards school.

A little further up Maya stops to get a soda. While she was inside the store Josh finds a moment to whisper to Riley, "I'm glad she really can't read minds."

"Oh, and why's that?" She whispers back watching for Maya to come back out.

"Because she would have seen I was thinking about you," Josh's blushes slightly, "and what you did earlier."

Riley then starts having one of her giggling fits. She didn't feel lonely anymore, even though Josh was currently with Maya, he was still thinking about her. She definitely left a lasting impression on him this morning. And compared to how he measured up to Lucas, Josh had really left a lasting impression on her as well.

"What's so funny?" Maya asks coming out with two extra sodas and handing them each one.

"Nothing!" Riley blurts out, she was the worst liar. She opens her soda and takes a drink hoping Maya wouldn't ask for specifics.

Josh was more cool under pressure and just responds "We saw someone go by with a funny shirt on." He then takes Maya's hand as they start walking again, "You know Riley, it doesn't take much to get her laughing."

"That is so true." Maya agrees.

A few more blocks and they were in front of the school. There was still a few minutes left before the bell rang, but kids where quickly herding inside before they were late. Maya held back a moment to say goodbye to Josh, hoping Riley would go in and give them a moment alone.

It didn't happen however. Instead Lucas came up from behind Riley and surprised her. His strong arms lifted her up and she let out a short yelp before realizing it was Lucas. He liked to surprise her like that sometimes. "Hey babydoll," he says in her ear as he put her back down.

"Lucas!" Riley says turning and greeting him with a kiss. "Morning sweety."

"Good morning," he responds giving Riley another big hug. Then he notices Maya and Josh kissing. He laughs, "I see Josh finally gave in?"

Riley glances over at two who where still lip locked. "Something like that. I'd more say he finally came around to his true feelings."

Once Maya finally gave Josh some time to breath the two joined Riley and Lucas. "We're going to get some pizza after school if you two want to make it a double date," Maya suggests. Then realizing she didn't really discuss it with Josh first adds, "If that's ok with you Josh."

Josh didn't mind Riley coming at all. But he couldn't care less about Lucas coming. If he could have it his way it would just be the three of them. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, at least not without Lucas getting angry. So he reluctantly gives in and says "Of course! Wouldn't be pizza without the whole gang there."

"That sounds great." Lucas agrees nodding and putting his arm around Riley. "If Riley wants to that is."

Riley felt a little awkward about the situation. She was more hoping to keep her two guys away from each other, a lot easier for her to compartmentalize her emotions. But she could tell now that it wasn't going to be that easy. And if Josh was dating her best friend, the four of them would be hanging out together a lot. "Of course, as long as you two don't mind us crashing your first date." She had hoped that last comment might change their minds. Maybe even give her a little more time before she had to juggle her emotions around her boyfriend and her secret friend.

Maya wasn't having it though, "Nah you guys should come. Otherwise I'd probably not stop kissing him long enough to eat pizza." Everyone laughs knowing it was most likely true.

"Great, so I'll see you all after school." Josh says before giving Maya another peck of a kiss and saying, "I'll be thinking about you."

"Not as much as I'll be thinking of you. I'll see you later." Maya responds reluctantly letting go of his hand.

Josh then turns to Riley and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. Lucas was caught off guard but removed his arm from around her and stepped back slightly. Josh then discreetly whispered in her ear so that only she could hear "I'll be thinking about you too." He then released his hug and patted Lucas hard on the shoulder making sure to put just a little extra pressure to show he wasn't weak, "See you later to bud."

"Yeah... later," Lucas responds monotonically. Josh could tell he wasn't too happy with the way he just sort of brushed him aside to give Riley a hug. But honestly Josh didn't care.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying the story so far. Watch for the next chapter to see how things develop. I've also updated the main description just a little.**

 **Comments and feedback are always welcome.**


End file.
